


Children's Choir

by bluepard



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics)
Genre: Child Neglect, Children, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Mutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepard/pseuds/bluepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The X-Men investigate a newly-detected omega mutant.</p>
<p>Basically a fluffy first meeting between baby Quentin, Logan, and Xavier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children's Choir

The jet shined a spotlight down into the woods, catching on the snow as it drifted down. Logan didn't know what to expect--Xavier had used the word "omega" but he also hadn't brought the rest of the X-Men, so he presumably didn't expect too big a fight.

Logan didn't bother to think on it, instead throwing himself down on a line as the jet hovered in place. He hit the ground with a heavy thunk as his weight slammed into the ice under the deceptively soft-looking coat of snow. To his left was the smell of a person and a bit of plastic stretched between two trees for a makeshift tent. Clouds of breath misted under it, and as he strolled up the figure in shadow under it retreated further away from the light.

He crouched down. "S'all right. We're the X-Men."

"The X-men...?" said the boy, and Logan was suddenly aware that it was a boy, a small one of perhaps eight or so, his voice small and stuttering with the cold. His eyes adjusting, Logan could see him shivering and guessed that the size of the shadow was mostly coat and very little boy.

"C'mere, kid. Let's get you warmed up." He reached in and pulled him out, and if the kid was powerful he didn't show it. He stumbled and slid on the slick ground, and only Logan's hand circling his upper arm kept him upright.

"Where're we--?"

"Up," said Logan, and he threw the kid over his shoulder and was back up the line. The kid yiped in response, but Logan didn't give him time to panic. He had him in the jet and on his feet in a moment. The boy looked around unsteadily, catching sight of the professor waiting for them both. His eyes widened.

"You're Professor X--" was all he managed before Logan was at him with some towels, rubbing the snow and wet out of his clothes and hair. What was the kid thinking, out in this weather? Where were his parents?

Well, Logan could guess at that.

Logan finished off, leaving the boy's hair sticking out in all directions, and picked him up and dropped him in a seat. He dropped a load of blankets on him just as he opened his mouth to speak, leaving just his confused brown eyes peeking out.

"Indeed I am," said Xavier, smiling at him, "What's your name?"

"Quentin."

"And what are you doing out here in the mountains, Quentin?"

"I," he paused, "I wanted to get away from the voices." 

Quentin paused again, just long enough for Xavier to try to start to speak, before interrupting him. "They're so noisy. And they don't stop, even when they're asleep. Only ... they've stopped now."

Xavier nodded. "That's because I'm blocking them, Quentin. What you've been hearing are other people's thoughts."

"So I'm not crazy, I'm a mutant?" The boy looked unsure as to whether this were better or worse.

Xavier nodded. The kid looked down, frowning, so Logan interrupted his brooding by shoving a mug of cocoa into his hands. Quentin drank it and winced.

"Is there alcohol in this?"

"It'll warm you up."

Quentin took another sip and stuck out his tongue. Xavier took the mug from him without protest and put it down, covering Quentin's frozen hands with his own.

"Quentin, you're a little too young for my school. I'm not sure you'd fit in. But I think it'd be best you let me teach you for a week or two, just so you can learn to set your own mental shields. We can figure out something to tell your parents ... "

Logan drank the cocoa, watching as Xavier quietly explained things to the boy. It wasn't bad cocoa, if a bit weak.

"But for now, I think you'd better rest," said Xavier, and the last word was a command that took hold of Quentin and pushed his eyelids closed. His head bobbed down into the pile of blankets, and he slept, perhaps for the first time in days.

Xavier sighed and patted the boy's hand absent-mindedly. "These attacks are keeping us from serving the children. A few more days out here and who knows what condition he'd be in."

Logan wondered again to himself where the kid's parents were. He looked well-fed, his clothes were decent, so why was no one looking for him?

"I swear they get younger all the time," Logan said.

"We've had younger, but he is unusually powerful. We'll have to keep an eye on this one."

Little did Xavier know how right he was.


End file.
